


Improvisation

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Nicky talk improvisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation

Nicky had not exactly meant to fall for Alex. She knew the woman was needy, hell, she'd seen it with Piper and the way Alex had clung to her. Still she had learnt to improvise. Alex had looked at her like she was insane the first time she had offered to help Alex 'relax' although she seemed to enjoy it. Now though Nicky knew she was in too deep. She liked Alex... she might even love her. She had meant to forget about Morello and instead she had fallen for another woman who seemed to belong to someone else. Still, she could make it work.

She had presented Alex with a gift on the second date, smirking just a little. 

"Learn to improvise."


End file.
